1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a jewelry container, and more particularly to a displayable jewelry container which is adapted for selectively packaging, storing and displaying ornamental objects such as watches, jewelries, glasses, cosmetics, etc.
2. Description of Related Arts
Traditionally, an ornamental object such as a watch or jewelry is held and display in a jewelry box for purposely showing the aesthetic characteristics of the ornamental object. The ornamental object is held in a groove or on a mount which is provided in an inner cavity of the jewelry box.
There are two types of the jewelry box for storage and display purposes respectively. First, the storage type jewelry box comprises a box body and a cover pivotally connected with the box body for jewelry customers to carry their purchased jewelry home and to store at home with protection. If the user wants to display the ornamental object inside the jewelry box, the cover must pivotally open from the box body. However, such jewelry box will waste lots of space storage especially when displaying.
The display type jewelry box generally includes the box body and the cover detachably attached to the box body for the jewelry shops to display the jewelry for sale during business hour. While the ornamental object is displayed, the cover is separated from the box body. It is inconvenient to place and is easy to lose the cover. Moreover, in order to prevent the cover from getting lost, most of the customers prefer the jewelry shops to give them the storage type jewelry box.
In other words, people always have conflict between packaging and displaying. Ignoring the right packaging may depreciate the value of the product. So, the jewelry box is important for the ornamental object since the jewelry box can not only store and display the ornamental object but also provide the best protection for the ornamental object.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a displayable jewelry container which can be functioned as a storage type jewelry container as well as a display type jewelry container, which comprises a box and a cover which is slidably connected to the box wherein an ornamental object is held on the cover for storage and display in such a manner that when box is closed by the cover, the ornamental object is disposed in and well protected by the jewelry box, and when the cover is flipped up side down, the ornamental object is exposed to outside for displaying.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a displayable jewelry container wherein the cover comprises two pairs of guiding pegs opposedly formed on two outer surfaces of two cover side panels respectively for slidably inserting into two sliding tracks on two inner surfaces of two box side panels, so as to enhance the sliding movement of the cover with respect to the box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a displayable jewelry container wherein the two pairs of guiding pegs are adapted for rigidly supporting the cover on the box so as to prevent the cover being taken away from the box accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a displayable jewelry container wherein the sliding movement of the cover with the box is easy and fast, that every individual is able to flip the cover in one single motion for storing and displaying the ornamental object.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention is to provide a displayable jewelry container, comprising:
a box having a top opening and defining a receiving cavity therein, a pair of elongated slider tracks horizontally indented on two inner surfaces of two parallel side panels of the box respectively, and a pair of elongated auxiliary turn-over tracks integrally extended from the slider tracks respectively, wherein each of the slider tracks having a front blocked end positioned at a front end of the side panel and a rear blocked end positioned at a rear end of the side panel, wherein each of the auxiliary turn-over tracks has a rear stopper end positioned behind the rear blocked end of the slider track;
a cover having two pairs of guiding pegs formed on two outer surfaces of two parallel cover side panels respectively, each of the pair of pegs being outwardly and perpendicularly protruded from an upper portion of a rear end of the respective cover side panel, a distance between the two outer surfaces of the two cover side panels of the cover being slightly smaller than a distance between the two inner surfaces of the two side panels of the box, wherein the two cover side panels of the cover are placed between and adjacent to the two side panels of the box while the four pegs provided on the two outer surfaces of the two cover side panels of the cover are slidably inserted into the two slider tracks provided on the two inner surfaces of the two side panels of the box respectively, wherein the four pegs are stopped and positioned at the two rear blocked ends of the two slider tracks and the two rear stopper ends of the two auxiliary turn-over tracks respectively while the cover is arranged to cover the top opening of the box; and
a display base, which is affixed at a bottom surface of the cover for mounting a product to be stored and displayed in such a manner that when the cover is arranged to cover the top opening of the box, the display base is disposed inside the box and covered by the cover, wherein to open the box for displaying the product, flip a front side of the cover over to up side down the cover until the display base is placed on top and then slide the cover frontwardly until the pegs of the cover are slid to position at the two front blocked ends of the two side panels of the box and the cover is rest on the box.